


成真

by naughtygriffin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, vadarkin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 肉鸽万激情产物。一辆小小小车。





	成真

**Author's Note:**

> 肉鸽万激情产物。一辆小小小车。

当塔金听说克伦尼克去找维达的时候，他并不惊讶。

或者可以说，克伦尼克的每一步都在他的意料之中，他无需惊讶，就像看着猎物一步一步走进编织好的网中一样，克伦尼克的轨迹是可预料的。

就像现在，他站在这个刚刚诞生的星球上。不像那些已经在宇宙中漂浮了几百万年的行星，它非碳构成，更加坚固，更加精巧，全人力打造。塔金相信人力可以锻造历史——这就是了，他意念登峰造极的产物。  
克伦尼克不配拥有它。

在等待接线维达的时候，塔金望着窗外的宇宙，是他记忆中的样子，缥缈而浓郁的黑色，让人无法丈量距离，让人无法判断走了多远。身为一个塔金，他注定要与未知相伴，所以在无垠宇宙中的航行只是生活而已，他未曾真正想念过在一个行星上仰望天空的时候。

“总督。”对面传来了达斯维达的影像，他似乎心情不错。

“哦维达大人，”塔金摆正座椅，他的声音很平和，“我想你已经听说了斯卡里夫遇袭的事。”

“叛军愚蠢的自杀行动。”维达不屑一顾。

“是，然而我相信叛军还有其他目的，”塔金继续说着，“死星——这个武器的完整设计图就在斯卡里夫，叛军妄图窃取设计图以找出武器的弱点。”

维达听后沉默了一会儿，然后开口。“皇帝也早有怀疑，关于盖伦·厄索有没有安插致命弱点给武器。”

“宁可信其有，”塔金点头，“怀疑是合理的，可说到底是克伦尼克的办事不利。”  
塔金看了看屏幕那边的维达，没有关掉通讯的意思，他对身边的军官下达了点火的命令，又转向屏幕，切到了私人频道。  
“我听说克伦尼克去找过你了。”

“他只是关心自己的位置。”维达似乎有些愠怒，这是塔金很少听到过的情感，和维达长时间的接触已经能让塔金听出维达语气中微小的轻重不同。

“我必须得说，维达大人，”塔金笑笑，“实地测试武器是我的意思。”

“我知道，”维达点头，“我只是需要原因打压克伦尼克的气焰，我想这也会是你的选择，总督。”

“这确实会是。”塔金双手交叠，姿态比刚才放松了一些，更像是和维达独处时他的表现。

“我有理由相信你现在在穿梭机上？”塔金问。

“是的，我接到消息就立刻出发，”维达点头，“我们会在死星上汇合。”

“距离上次真正见到你时隔很久了，每次见面你都能给我惊喜，维达大人，”塔金深蓝色的眼睛看着维达，“我很期待我们这次的见面，就像我期待我们的每一次见面一样。”

“我很荣幸，总督。”维达点点头，然后他等待塔金关闭通讯后才关闭自己的。

当维达到达死星的时候，他被告知塔金总督在自己的房间里。维达犹豫了一下，最终还是一人走去了房间。

“总督。”他在门外说，门就开了。

室内灯光很暗，维达花了一些时间调整。他环视房间，典型的塔金式，没有一件多余的东西，简洁与实用是主要目的。他能看到塔金正坐在桌前读着什么，见到他来，塔金放下文件，冲他笑了笑。

“维达大人，”他站起来，手放在自己椅子的靠背上，“旅途如何。”

维达似乎是想了想，走到塔金桌子旁边，最后回答。  
“有些无聊。”

“我很少听见如此个人化的答案。”塔金笑了。

“我在想如何诠释‘惊喜’，”维达似乎有些局促，“让你失望了，总督。”

塔金拉开一把椅子，“请坐，维达大人，”在维达落座后，他绕到维达身后，手放在维达披肩扣的部分，然后摘掉维达的披风搭在靠背上。

维达沉默地准许着这一切，但当塔金的手触摸到他头盔的上部分时，他抬手按住了塔金的手。

“你要做什么，总督。”他的声音很低沉，很严厉，像是在恐吓。

“如你所说的，维达大人，惊喜。”塔金没受到任何影响，似乎很乐于看到维达紧张的样子，他等着维达缓缓放下手，摘掉了维达的头盔。

他转到维达正面，然后他得以看到维达暗金色的眼睛和伤痕沟壑遍布的皮肤，在黑暗的房间下显得格外骇人。  
塔金向后退了退，在离维达一步远的地方开始解自己的军装。就算在此时他的站姿依旧是挺拔的，不是那种刻意而为的，而是一种化为习惯的底气。

维达静静地看着塔金脱下外套，然后是衬衫，直到看到塔金半裸的上身——精瘦而不乏力量，他身上的大小伤痕不会让他显得狼狈，每一次爆能枪的印记都恰到好处，让像是勋章一样，让他更加高贵。  
维达坐在椅子上，仰视着塔金，看到他凸起的锁骨、胸侧的肋骨和流畅的腰线，维达觉得自己开始变得不耐烦。

“你的惊喜，总督，”他说，强忍着镇定，“就是这个吗。”

“我允许你读我的思维，维达大人。”塔金轻描淡写。

于是维达就投身进去，他先是看到了塔金的原力场，是有些发亮的深蓝色，此时看上去像一团火焰，深深浅浅，跃动着，证明那是个生命。他看到塔金俯身趴在这张桌子上，他就在塔金身后，他进入塔金，把他的后穴撑得很开；他单手就能握过塔金的腰，再顶入——

维达猛地抽身。  
塔金在看着他，他的蓝色眼睛在黑暗中很明亮。

“我不得不说，总督，”维达调整着呼吸，尽量让自己平静，他站起身，巨大的黑色阴影模模糊糊地笼罩下来，他微微弯腰，“这的确是个惊喜。”

“你应该知道，这是尚未发生的事，”塔金似乎没看见维达的靠近，“你愿意让它发生吗，维达大人。”

“乐意之至，总督。”是维达先做出亲吻——他发不出传统意义上的“亲吻”的动作，只是用没被呼吸机占用的皮肤贴着塔金的皮肤。塔金转头回吻，然后顺从地把双手的手腕交给黑武士，后者用一只手禁锢住它们，然后把塔金按在桌子上。

房间里很暗，巨大而温柔的黑暗包裹着他们。致命的行星武器在银河中向斯卡里夫移动着，那是一个现在充斥枪炮声和哀嚎声的所在，一架架舰艇追坠毁，守军在拼死防守，无畏的人们在为自由厮杀——只是一切声音在无穷的宇宙中都显得那么小。  
只是微尘而已。只是无数个微尘在走向命运。

而命运终会成真。

 

end


End file.
